Teen Beach Movie
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim's surf and sand life is about to be upturned when she departs for boarding school to fulfill her family's dream to graduate from the elite institution. But when she and Jack, her bestfriend find themselves literally transported into his favorite classic beach musical, set in the 1960s, about a rivalry between the surfers and bikers.
1. what deal'

**Teen Beach Movie.**

**Chapter 1.**

**"What deal?"**

**okay so this is teen beach movie with kim and jack, instead of mack and brady. Hope you enjoy it! I got bored! Oh and im updating most of my stories tomorrow, since today, the 21****st**** is my birthday so yeah. I got bored so I decided to write this.**

**No ones pov.**

Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer were having a great summer that would soon come to an end. They both loved to surf. It was their passion. Right now they are walking on the beach. They had just gone for long surf. The 2 teens were having what some would call a summer romance.

"Best day ever!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome huh." Kim said.

"Yeah, surfing all day, us being together, Awesome wishes it were this awesome" jack said.

"Yeah it was perfect" Kim said.

"Yeah, it was" jack said.

"Um, listen Jack-"Kim started but was cut off.

"Oh did you hear about tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! Can you believe they are talking about 40 foot waves?!" Kim said.

"Yeah, there's a huge storm coming in from the north shore" Jack said.

"Surf like that only happened here like once every 40 years" Kim said.

"Yeah could you imagine dropping in on a wave that huge?" Jack asked.

"Summers not over yet'!" jack yelled.

"Come on I'm starving" Kim said starting to walk towards her house on the beach.

"Race you to the house" Jack said running.

Kim stood there for a second; Jack was already having way to the house. Kim began to run, and by the time she got there, he was there.

"I clearly won" jack said.

"Yeah, Yeah" Kim said.

"First thing tomorrow we hit the beach and that awesome surf" jack said walking into the house Kim right behind him.

"Jack, about tomorrow" Kim started.

"Wait, do you hear that, no way" jack said running into the other room, where Kim's grandpa was cleaning a board, watching a movie.

"Hey" jack said to Kim's grandpa, Rudy.

"Hey, what's up" rudy asked.

"I can't believe you're watching this without me" jack said motioning to the movie that was on.

"Now that you're here, I'm not" rudy said.

"Please tell me this isn't-"Kim started leaning on the doorway.

"Wet Side story" Jack and Rudy said simultaneously.

"Yeah, that" Kim said.

"Uh, 1962, bikers, surfers, best movie ever made" Jack said.

"How can you two like this silliness, especially you rudy" Kim said.

"This movie defined an entire culture" rudy said.

"Exactly, a surfer boy, and a biker boy share a secret love, and try to unite the two gangs to stop the evil real-estate mogul, who is trying to turn their hangout into a resort by creating a weather distortion machine, that blows up creating a massive storm. " jack said.

"Silliness…Really" jack asked.

"well, can we watch it late, cause I really needed to talk to you" kim said.

"just watch my favorite part, when the two leads eyes meet, and they are pulled apart by their rivaling gangs." jack said motioning to the tv.

The tv screen showed the lead girl, layla, and the lead surfer, tanner. It showed layla falling into tanners arms, singing the song finally falling for you.

"now this is my favorite part right here" rudy said.

The screen showed the bikers pulling layla away from tanner, because he was a surfer, and she was a biker.

"come on, they sing for no reason, they come out of the water and their hair is perfectly fine., the girls are never as good at surfing as the boys, and they sing for NO reason. I had to mention that one again, cause even a second time I don't get why" kim said.

"but its always summer, and everyone sings and surfs." Jack said.

There was a knock on the door.

"but really the surfing looks fake, and they would die on a real wave, seriously, they sing in the ocean and never spit out water" kim said going to open the door.

Kim opened the door, only to be greeted by her aunt, Joan.

"surprise" joan said.

Kim just stood their.

"well, aren't you going to give your aunty joan a hug?" joan asked.

"you are soon grown up… you look so UNACCEPTABLE" joan said.

"what?" kim asked.

"no not you, dear" joan said. she had said unacceptable to the person she was on the phone with.

"tell him the offer is unacceptable" joan said into the phone.

"its good to see you Kimberly." Joan said.

"what are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow" kim said.

"what are you talking about, we are leaving tomorrow" joan said.

"what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" jack asked.

"Joan this is Jack" kim said.

"kim what does she mean leaving tomorrow?" jack asked.

"Jack, im Kims aunt, im sure she has told you all about me." Joan said.

"kim, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" jack asked again.

"joan, welcome home." Rudy said walking in.

"why, hello father" joan said.

"its good to have you" rudy started.

"oh, your still making surf boards, don't tell me you still have that" joan said motioning to the surf board on the wall.

"still have it? I mean we all grew up with the legends about that board, its part of the family." Kim said.

"me, your grandfather, and his father, all found our destiny on that board." rudy said.

"kim, there is only one way to find your destiny and that is to work hard for it" joan said.

"okay, alright, kim, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" jack asked.

"well, jack, starting next week, my niece will be starting the extremely expensive and exclusive pacific coast prepatory," joan said.

"what?" jack asked.

"back east" joan said.

"uh joan we should talk about this please" rudy said.

"there is nothing to talk about. This has always been the deal…right kimberly" Joan said.

"sure.. its just that tomorrow there are these extreme conditions that I have been dying to surf-"

"surf? Oh sweetie, your new life begins tomorrow, your endless summer, well, has come to an end" joan said,

Kim ran out of the house to her back porch, only to be followed by jack.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me." Jack said.

"I was gonna, I just didn't know how" kim said.

"your leaving just like that why are they making you do this?" jack asked.

"they aren't making me, its my choice" kim said.

"so change your mind" jack said.

"theres not enough time. The flight is tomorrow" kim said.

"how could you leave? Its your home. Its where your grandfather is, its where you surf its where I am" jack said.

"I was really lucky to get into this school jack, and my aunt said it will pave the way of my future" kim defended.

"I know your upset and….and I should have told you its just I didn't know how to" kim said walking quickly off the porch onto the sand.

"kim, hey, wait stop" jack said running up to her.

"what was this deal your aunt was talking about?" jack asked.

Kim sighed.

"After we lost my mom, the deal we made with my aunt, was, that I would come here for the first part of highschool. And then when it was time to get serious I would go there" kim said.

"so she just shows up to take you away? Aren't you happy here?" jack asked.

"this is my moms journal" kim said holding up a leather book.

"it said, 'most of all, I want my daughter to become a great success that she isn't just pulled through life. But Marches through it triumphantly '" kim read.

"she sounds great" jack said.

"yeah, my mom wanted to go college, and make something of herself. But she had me, time passed, and well she never got to live out that dream" kim said.

"that's not your fault" jack said.

"no, I know its not, " kim said.

"kim, you don't have to be what your aunt wants you to be, you can be anything you want." Jack said.

"jack, I have to do this!" kim said.

"what about us." Jack asked.

"how can there be an 'us' after today?" kim asked him.

"I'll wait for you." Jack said.

"I know what it feels like to miss someone, and im not putting you through that" kim said.

"so your saying you care about me enough to break up with me?" jack asked.

"I don't want to! But what choice do I have?" kim asked.

Jack leaned on the wall.

"thanks… for the most awesome summer of my life. Just wish it wasn't over" kim said before walking inside to pack.

**To be continued…**

**Ta da! So what do you think? Hope you like it! Ps what did you guys think about the actual movie? I thought it was good ****J**


	2. The wave that started it All

**Teen Beach Movie**

**Chapter 2**

**'The Wave That Started It All'**

**No one's POV.**

***The day Kim was leaving with her aunt***

Kim was in her room doing a bit of last minute packing, when she came across a picture of her and jack. She put it in her bag and zippered her suit case. She opened the door to the hallway and on the wall was the board, the board that her family found their destiny on. She decided that she was going to go surf one more time while the conditions were like this. She put on her black and pink rash-guard and surf shorts. She left a note to her aunt saying: 'will be back before flight-K'

Kim grabbed the board and headed to the water.

She stood there watching the waves. She just had to surf one of them.

"What's up?" jack asked startling her.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" kim asked.

"I knew you couldn't miss out on surf like this" jack said

"Jack im glad you came, but I told you-" kim started.

"I just came to watch you surf, not to propose" jack laughed.

"okay, check out what im about to do" kim said running into the water.

Kim paddled out pretty far waiting for the perfect wave. The more she waited the worst the weather got.

She caught a decent wave and started to surf it.

"hey bro" rudy said walking up to jack who was watching kim.

"you got to see this, she rippin it" jack said.

"yeah. I don't like the looks of the sky, jack " Rudy said looking at the dark grey cloudy sky.

"yeah check it out" jack said motioning to all the surfers wiping out.

"it doesn't look good, shes gotta get out" jack said.

The life guard starting waving the red flag, and blowing his whistle motioning for people to get out of the water.

Kim saw the warning and was gonna get out, but she spotted the perfect wave and just had to surf it.

She paddled out toward it.

"what is she doing?" jack asked.

"shes not paddling in. this is not good." Rudy said.

Jack ran to his jet ski, and out on a life jacket to go get kim out of the water.

"Kim, come on don't surf it!" jack yelled over the waves.

"I have to" kim said.

"don't do it-" jack said.

She went to paddle out more.

"Kim!" jack shouted but it was to late she was already riding the wave.

She was doing fine surfing the wave, until she lost her balance and fell off her board into the ocean. Jack jumped off his jet ski and into the water to look for her.

They both resurfaced, the water was calm, and sky was sunny.

Kim was coughing up water.

"you okay?" jack asked.

"what are you doing here?" kim asked.

"and what happened to the storm?" she asked.

"come on lets get your board." Jack said swimming towards kims surf board.

"what did you do?!" kim asked as they walked out of the water.

"I tried to save you. This is the part where you tell me im your hero!" jack said.

"I didn't need saving! This was my last chance to ride that monster wave, before I leave and instead I end up here at-" kim stopped herself when she saw someone, a girl, jump really high behind a boat.

"jack?" kim asked.

"yeah" he said flatly.

"JACK" she said again.

"what?" kim asked herself. She heard singing.

"yeah?" he asked following kim who was walking closer to the music.

Her and jack hid behing the boat watching the teens sing and dance.

**This is the first song surf crazy.**

Gentle breeze

What a day

Sunshine and sweet harmonies

Time to play

No more complications

From now on just

Good vibrations!

A cute tan surfer boy, and a bunch of his friends came out of a car. The boy started singing.

Tanner:

On my way

Feeling fine

Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine

Can hardly wait

To cause' a commotion

C'mon everyone!

Jump into the ocean!

Flying high

Just outta reach

no ants, no bugs, we're nuts for the beach!

all:

Surf, Surf!

(Woo!)

Surf, Surf Crazy!

(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)

Ride the perfect waves

Say hi to the sky

(Hi, Hi to the sky!)

Surf, Surf Sand!

It's a bikini wonderland!

Summers on!

And we're gonna

Surf, Surf Crazy!

Tanner and ?:

The radio blares

And here's the plan

We'll soak up the sun

And get the ultimate tan!

We can hardly wait

To show our devotion

Here we go again

Into the ocean!

Now's the time

So here's the speech

Never lookin' down

Have a ball at the beach!

ALL:

Surf, Surf!

(Woo!)

Surf, Surf Crazy!

(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)

Ride the perfect waves

Say hi to the sky

(Hi, Hi to the sky!)

Surf, Surf Sand!

It's a bikini wonderland!

Summers on!

And we're going

Surf, Surf Crazy!

Tanner:

Work is hard

Catch a wave

Turn it up!

Make a splash, make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)

OW!

I'm Tanner!

Secat!

Giggles!

Rascal!

Keke!

_Jack decided he wanted to jump into the role call._

JACK!

… _there was a silence. They all waited for kim to say her name._

I'm Kim…. _ She said with no emotion_

Surf, Surf!

(Woo!)

Surf, Surf Crazy!

(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)

Ride the perfect waves

Say hi to the sky

(Hi, Hi to the sky!)

Surf, Surf Sand!

It's a bikini wonderland!

Summers on!

And we've gone

Surf, Surf Crazy!

Summers on!

And we've gone!

Surf, Surf Crazy!

**End of song.**

All the surfers finished singing and fell onto their surf boards.

"well that happened." Kim said.

"this is fantastic! Crazy right" jack said waking up to her.

"I'd say so" kim said.

All of the surfer got up and ran into the beach dinner, big mamma's.

"come on lets go" jack said, dragging kim into 'Big Mamma's"

**Hey guys so I wrote another chapter real quick. Its short I know, but its my birthday so I didn't have time to write a long chapter so sorry! Xoxo, Kat ****J**


	3. Big mamas

**Chapter 3**

**Big Mamma's**

**No one's POV**

Jack and Kim followed the surfers into the hang out.

"That was awesome" Jack yelled referring to the random musical outburst that just occurred (refer to previous chapter)

All the surfers turned to look at Jack and Kim.

"I mean insane…" jack said. They all looked at him weird.

"… What up Dogs?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Far out, he thinks were animals" one of the surfers, who's nick name was sea cat said.

"No, it's an expression, you know what their right it does sound ridiculous" Kim whispered.

"so where are you cats from?' sea cat asked.

"Oh, so cats are okay, but dogs are weird." Kim muttered.

"Just follow my lead" jack whispered.

"Is it leading us home?" Kim asked.

"Were from not far away/far away" Kim and jack say.

"I mean not far away\fairway." They said again.

"Were from uhhh.. Not far" jack started.

"But far… close far" Kim finished.

"Hey rascal" seacat said.

"Yeah seacat?" rascal asked from behind him.

"Seems to me that we have got some unwanted hodads " sea cat said.

"HODADS" rascal repeated making everyone flinch.

"That we need to put the kobosh on" seacat said.

"KOBOSH" rascal yelled.

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong" jack said.

"Look we don't jelly-" seacat began.

"JELLY" rascal shouted.

"Roll to outsiders" seacat finished.

All of the sudden there was a motorcycle roar.

The surfers ran off the main dance floor, and to tables. Jack pulled Kim by the wall so they could Watch what was about to happen.

"This is big mammas. The restaurant where the surfers and bikers all hang." Jack said.

"Bikers? What bikers?" Kim asked.

Jack pointed to one of the entrances and a guy in a leather jacket walked in.

"Each gang wants the other one gone, so they can have big mamas all to their selves." Jack said.

He pointed to the other door, and two girls walked in.

"Oh, here comes butchy, leader of the biker gang, the rodents" jack said.

"The rodents?" Kim asked.

Jack pointed to a door, and butchy, the leader of the bikers rode in and hopped off his motorcycle.

"How cool is that?" jack asked.

"So we have landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?!" Kim asked.

"Surfers, I thought I smelt something fishy" butchy said, walking up to the group of surfers, with his main click of bikers.

"Rodents, I knew I should have laid some traps." Seacat said.

"Thought you were exterminated." Giggles said.

"And u thought you surfers was all washed up" Lugnut, one of the bikers said with a jersey like accent

"Yeah, cause Cleary yous is drips" butchy said with improper grammar.

"You should make like the ocean and wave good bye, cause butchy wants this place to himself." chi chi, one of the biker girls said.

"Yeah, butchy wants this place to him "struts, another biker girl said.

"Yeah, they do not lie" butchy said.

"Sorry but big mommas are the perfect hangout and we want it all to ourselves," seacat said.

"Well I'm so very sorry, but that might not probably happen." Butchy said.

Tanner the leader of the surfers made his way through the crowd of surfers. Once he got to where butchy was.

"What?" tanner asked.

"I'll show you what." Butchy said snapping his fingers and clearing everyone minus the bikers off the dance floor.

Leyla, Butchys sister, put a coin in the jut box and music started.

"Stand back" jack told Kim/

"Why?" Kim asked.

"You'll see." Jack as if on cue, butchy started singing.

**Butchy:**

**You better run, run, run Cuz' here we come **

**Revving our engines under the sun **

**You're cruising for a bruising **

**Whoa!**

**Keeping me cool! **

**Smooth and steady!**

**Slicked back hair Man things are getting heavy! **

**You're cruising for bruising **

**Two wheels and an open road**

**Wrapped in leather **

**Ready to go!  
Don't stop, stop the music! **

**We ride fast like a bullet **

**We do anything we want,**

**Anytime we want**

**Oh yeah,**

**Oh yeah!**

**We just ride, ride, ride all day!**

**We're not gonna live any other way! **

**Lela:**

**Bubblegum, cherry pop **

**You're the hop! **

**Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends is so hot**

**While they're cruising…. for some bruising! **

**Jack: Alright… I went to the drive in and what did I see?**

**A hundred little Betties all staring at me! **

**I was cruising….for some LOVING!**

**I got these two wheels and an open road **

**Pop that clutch, ready to go!**

Don't stop, stop the music! 

**We ride fast like a bullet**

**We do anything we want, **

**Anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah! **

**We just ride, ride, ride all day!**

**We're not gonna live any other way **

**Oh no,**

**We're not gonna live any other way **

**Oh!  
1,2, a 1,2,3! **

**A who, who ,who's ridin with me?**

**A gang full of brusiers, all crusin with me! **

**And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets **

**Oh!**

**Don't stop, stop the music! **

**We ride fast like a bullet **

**We do anything we want, **

**Anytime we want **

**Oh yeah, Oh yeah! **

**We just ride, ride, ride all day! **

**We're not gonna live any other way so don't stop, stop the music! **

**We ride fast like a bullet**

**We do anything we want,  
anytime we want **

**Oh yeah, Oh yeah! **

**We just ride, ride, ride all day! **

**We're not gonna live any other way**

**No, we're not gonna live any other way! **

**Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! Oh!**

Jack slid on the floor as the music came to an end.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Kim asked.

"I've always wanted to be in that number." Jack said making Kim laugh.

**Tbc…**

**So R & R!**

**I know its short, but it was just a quick chapter! So um yeah! **

**First five people to name the actor who plays tanner gets a shout out. (Hint: name begins with a G) **


End file.
